Un amor que florece de entre las cenizas
by Tarah Zen
Summary: Entre Cosmo y Tails nació un amor, pero todos sabemos lo que paso después. En la habitación de Tails, reposa la flor de la semilla de Cosmo, pero un día, el día del primer aniversario de su muerte, la flor no esta en la maceta, sola hay en ellas cenizas...


**Holaaa, me reporto nuevamente hoy 26 de diciembre, con un especial de Tails y Cosmo, siempre quise escribir uno W… espero que les guste, dejen reviews… gracias.**

UN AMOR QUE FLORECE DE ENTRE LAS CENIZAS.

_¿Como sabes que amas en verdad? ¿Que te atreverías a hacer por la persona que amas? ¿Que si se marcha un día por culpa de las manos de la muerte? ¿Que seria de ti? Yo conozco una historia muy linda, de una persona que se había marchado, y había dejado muy dolido a alguien, ese alguien era Tails._

_Tails era un gran amigo, lo conozco incluso desde antes que ella llegara a nuestras vidas, y lo que mas quería en este mundo, era que el fuera feliz, sea como sea, feliz por sobre cualquier cosa, por sobre mi felicidad._

_Pero ahora, se me hace tarde para la cita, como es mi costumbre, cada mes, en este día, voy a arrojar tulipanes por el acantilado, el acantilado que esta cerca del taller de Tails... nadie comprende porque lo hago, es mi manera de saludarlos, de recordar que siguen siendo mis amigos, estén donde estén. Nadie siente lo que siento cuando las flores caen, movidas por el viento, y se funden con el agua del mar, las olas, como son como manos, que reciben mi regalo. Jamás dejare de hacerlo, porque siento que eso me acerca a mis amigos..._

"_Ya ha paso un año, un año desde tu partida, y todavía te extraño como si fuera el primer día en que estoy sin ti..."_ en la bella Mystic Ruins, en un taller singular, un zorro amarillo de dos colas escribía una carta, era de noche, y a las doce en punto, se cumpliría un año de la muerte de su querida amiga Cosmo.

"_se que no debería estar triste ¿Pero como no estarlo? No me despedí de ti como era debido, como quisiera volver a ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa, y escuchar tu voz diciendo que todo estará bien..."_

Miro la flor en la maceta , por alguna extraña razón, siempre que la vea, recordaba a su Cosmo, una flor de sus semillas, sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa débil, y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

"_espero que la próxima vez, yo me pueda despedir de ti como es debido. __Una despedida es necesaria para volver a reencontrarse. Y un reencuentro, después de un momento o después de toda una vida, es algo inevitable si nos queremos de verdad..."_

volvió a sonreír, sintió a la flor sonreír, y una gota de rocío resbalaba por sus hojas como si estuviera llorando de felicidad, llorando de tristeza

_¿por que te fuiste?,_ pensó, y siguió escribiendo.

"_Un millón de palabras no pueden hacer que vuelvas. Lo sé, porque lo he intentado. Tampoco un millón de lágrimas. Lo sé porque he llorado hasta más no poder._

_Si no fuera por mis amigos, no se como hubiera afrontado esto... ellos y yo te extrañamos._

_Siento que la vida se te fue muy rápido, Cosmo... Realmente... no hiciste nada... pero lo hiciste todo... te amo... aunque eso no tenga sentido ahora... te prometo que jamás te olvidare... y se que algún día... tu y yo... volveremos a estar juntos..._

_Como tú una vez me dijiste: si lloras por haber perdido al sol, las lágrimas no te dejaran ver las estrellas. Tu siempre fuiste mi estrella"_

Firmo su carta, la sello y la dejo al lado de la maceta, acaricio los pétalos de la flor cerrada y se fue a dormir.

Esa noche, Tails soñó con Cosmo, estaban en una playa era de noche, y las estrellas se veían claramente en el plano celestial, ellos juntos con un telescopio, veían la constelación de Orión, la osa mayor y los signos zodiacales.

Entre risas y miradas, Cosmo le dijo – desearía que estuvieras siempre conmigo...

Y una estrella fugaz, cruzo el firmamento – también lo deseo.

A la mañana siguiente, la dulce Cream The Rabbit caminaba acompañada de su amigo Chesse, llevaba consigo una canasta llena de Tulipanes, una sonrisa tenue alumbraba su cara, pues hoy era el día del primer aniversario de la muerte de su gran amiga Cosmo.

Quería ver a su amigo Tails y recordar viejos tiempos, lastimosamente solo estarían ellos dos, ya que sus otros amigos parecían lo suficientemente ocupados.

Llego a Mystic Ruins hoy parecía una tarde súper agradable para dar un paseo, el sol brillaba a su tope, y el cielo estaba tan azul, que el agua de la cascada parecía ella de plata, una parte del cielo...

Subió por las escaleras a ese singular taller, hogar de su amigo Tails.

Toco tres veces, pero no parecía haber nadie en casa, quizás Tails había salido, pero siguió insistiendo, Después de tres toques mas, la puerta se abrió, y una desaliñado y felpudo zorro abrió la puerta mientras se tallaba un ojo, se notaba que se acaba de despertar, y enfatizo su estado con un bostezo.

– Hola, Cream, no esperaba verte tan temprano por aquí.

Cream parpadeo sorprendida, Chesse esbozo una sonrisa – pero, Tails... son casi las doce del día...

Ahora el sorprendido era Tails, mas enérgico que hace un momento, corrió a dentro, dejando la puerta abierta para Cream, vio el reloj de pared, y noto que eran las doce menos cuarto – ¡Oh, me desvele!

Sin duda ese no era el madrugador Tails, Cream sonrió gentilmente y lo tomo de una cola, sentándolo en el sillón – entiendo porque. Pero no te alteres. No es el fin del mundo.

– ¡que flores tan hermosas! – Tails se dio cuenta de la canasta de Cream.

Cream se sonrojo – son para ella.

– ¡que ironía! una flor para otra flor.

Ambos se echaron a reír, pero así como empezaron sus risas, se acabaron – la vida esta llena de ironías – dijo Cream, y puso la canasta llena de tulipanes en la mesa – ¿puedo ir a verla?

Tails se puso de pie – Claro que si – mientras subían al segundo piso, Tails le saco conversación a Cream – ¿no van a venir los otros?

La conejita negó – el señor Knuckles, esta ocupado buscando los fragmentos de la master Emerald, ha vuelto a quebrarla, y como ya sabes, el señor Sonic se ha ido de aventura, y Amy como siempre, fue tras el, dudo que lo encuentre...

Ahora Tails sonreía – Amy siempre lo encuentra... estate tranquila Cream, tarde o temprano volverán.

En ese momento, Tails abrió la puerta de su habitación, y miro la ventana, donde reposaba la maceta que contenía la flor de Cosmo, pero esta no estaba... La maceta estaba vacía en el alfeizar de la ventana... bueno, no vacía, estaba llena de un extraño polvo que parecían ser cenizas... y la carta que Tails había escrito, había desaparecido completamente junto con la flor.

Un erizo supersónico corría a gran velocidad por la jungla, con su novia autoproclamaba en brazos, la eriza rosa lo habían encontrado en el desierto, mientras peleaba contra unos robots que parecían escorpiones... obviamente era un nuevo plan de Eggman, otra vez frustrado por su peor enemigo Sonic The Hedgehog.

Después de un poco de diversión a costa del viejo gordo y barrigón, Sonic había declarado que era hora de marcharse y seguir con sus aventuras, pero la eriza rosa, le había gritado – ¿¡es que acaso no tienes corazón!? ¡Regresemos ahora mismo a Mystic Ruins! ¡Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Cosmo! ¡Tails esta solo! ¡Nunca te lo perdonare si no vas conmigo!

A regañadientes, Sonic accedió, pero lo que más lo remordía eran las lágrimas de amargura derramadas por Amy. De un solo movimiento, la cargo a cuestas y retomo la marcha a Mystic Ruins, taller y hogar de su joven amigo inventor.

Tails se sentía dolido, conmocionado, afligido, sorprendido, tantas emociones ocultas en ese pequeño cuerpo debilucho... tomo la maceta llena de cenizas, y sus ojos se llenaron de saladas lágrimas.

Cream tapaba su mueca de sorpresa con sus manos, Chesse estaba sobre su cabeza, sin entender que los tenía así...

– ¿pero que ha pasado? – se preguntaba tails entre sollozos – ¿que paso con la flor de Cosmo?

Cream se había quedado muda, y lagrimas también bajaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Después de un minuto, encontró su voz en lo profundo de su estomago – ¡la maceta esta llena de cenizas!

Observo a una distancia prudente, como se desplomaba su amigo y se derrumbaba su autoestima. ¿Que había pasado con la flor?

Tails se había ido a dormir, la flor estaba hay, tan bella y pulcra, radiante y viva, entonces coloco la carta a su lado, apago las luces, y se fue a dormir, a la mañana, Cream lo había despertado con el sonido de la puerta, y el salió, sin ver a la flor. Pudo haber ocurrido un sin fin de cosas en doce horas.

Alguien volvió a tocar la puerta, Cream bajo con Chesse, que trataba de animarlos con una canción. Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver a Sonic, que sonreía con su usual y característica mueca, y a una Amy colgada a su cuello y muy despeinada.

Cada vez que Amy atrapaba a Sonic, era un verdadero problema hacer que lo soltara, la joven eriza también sonreía, pero estaba recia a soltarlo, mas con cada intento de zafarse de Sonic. Ella lo miraba recelosa.

Ambos estaban contentos de haber vuelto, pero al ver las lagrimas amargas sin llanto de Cream, sus sonrisas se desdibujaron.

– ¿Que ha ocurrido, Cream? – Pregunto Amy – ¿por que has llorado?

Sonic se imaginaba lo peor, e incluso, ya no trataba de quitarse a la pesada de am de encima – ¿le paso algo a Tails?

– No es eso – dijo dejándolos entrar – Tails entro a su habitación en busca de la flor de Cosmo... pero la plata se ha hecho cenizas.

Amy olvido por completo a Sonic, soltándose de el, entro en la casa, en busca de su gran amigo Tails, subió como un huracán las escaleras, pero en medio de ellas, tropezó con algo, mas bien, una cabeza se estampo contra la de ella, y se fue rodando por las escaleras, pero gracias a que unos brazos fuertes la detienen en su caída, no pudo hacerse mucho daño.

Tails se aguantaba del pasamanos y logro estabilizarse, vio, buscando a la cosa rosa que lo golpeo, y miro a Amy a pocos centímetros donde estaba el, aguantada a Sonic que la sostenía y la estabilizaba, sobándose la cabeza.

Lo miro con furia, pero se pasó enseguida al notar las lágrimas de Tails – ¿que paso? – exigió la eriza rosa con su chillona voz.

Tails se recompuso y paso de largo a sus dos amigos erizos – tengo que buscar la flor de Cosmo...

– Pero Tails, Cream ha dicho que se ha hecho cenizas – dijo Sonic.

Sin escuchar explicaciones ni dudas, el zorro salió por la puerta – tengo que encontrar la flor de Cosmo. Alguien la ha robado y la recuperare.

Cream estaba preocupada, ella había visto las cenizas en la maceta, sabia, aunque no como, que la flor se había quemado, había desaparecido, para siempre. Pero su amigo zorro quería convencerse de que la encontraría de nuevo.

– ¡espera, Tails! – Amy se zafo de los brazos de Sonic, ya recompuesta, trato de seguir a su amigo zorro, pero una voz la detuvo.

– déjalo solo, Amy...

Se volteo a mirar a Sonic, y comprendió porque...

Tails corrió y voló sin rumbo, y se encontró después en el camino que llevaba a la jungla, revisando cada flor, ninguna era la flor de Cosmo, ninguno era su planta, ninguna tenia la belleza de los pétalos de esa preciosa flor.

Cegado por las lágrimas y la desesperación, tails se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y azoto el suelo con sus puños, entonces, una voz conocida le llego a sus oídos, esta le decía en susurros:

"_ven conmigo, Tails"_

Se levanto del suelo de un salto, mirando a su alrededor, no había nada, pero el sabia que no había alucinado esa voz. Entonces, emprendió la marcha, al lugar donde procedió la próxima palabra:

"_estoy aquí"_

Se detuvo, la voz de ella resonaba por los manglares y las plantas de raíces altas.

"_no tengas miedo"_

Se volteo, y trato de sobre volar, pero las ramas de esos arboles tan frondosos no le permitían llegar muy alto.

– ¿Cosmo? – se pregunto débilmente, y se desmayó.

– ¿Tails? ¡Tails! Tails, responde – era la voz de Knuckles, que le daba una que otra bofetada en la cara tratando de hacer que volviera en si. Había encontrado al zorrito ahogando en las aguas de una posa en medio de la jungla, y lo llevo al lugar más cercano, ese lugar era Ángel Island.

– ¿Knuckles? – pregunto, volviendo en si, y tocándose el golpe en su cabeza – ¿donde estoy?

Suspirando de alivio, Knuckles dijo – estas en Ángel Island, te encontré desmayado en la jungla mientras buscaba los fragmentos de la Master Emerald. A todo esto ¿que hacías tu por hay?

Tails rompió en lagrimas, se llevo sus puños a sus ojos – creí escuchar a Cosmo...

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Amy y Cream estaban tan alteradas que casi rompieron a llorar... Knuckles llegaba al taller con tails conmovido y con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos azules.

Tails le conto con decepción, como creyó haber escuchado la voz de Cosmo, y Sonic le dijo con cierta tristeza – es imposible. Creíste oírla porque la extrañas, y es normal que eso ocurriera ya que saliste corriendo a buscar algo que ya no existe...

Amy se enojo, Sonic no había sido nada sutil, mas que Tails estaba tocado por emociones muy grandes, Sonic no es el mas indicado para este tipo de situaciones, así que Amy le dio un mazazo con su martillo piko piko – no te pongas así, Amy... fue... fue sin querer... te lo juro, cielo.

– modera tus palabras, si no quieres otro chichón para hacerle compañía al que ya tienes.

Sonic trago saliva ruidosamente.

– pienso que lo que dice el señor Sonic es cierto, Tails – dijo Cream, ganándose toda la atención de la eriza rosa, que la miraba confundida e intrigada.

– créame loco, pero yo se lo que oí.

Tails se retiro tristemente a su habitación, arrastrando las colas... cuando llego a la planta superior, vio la maceta vacía, a exención por las cenizas, las arrojo en su mano, y las soplo por la ventana, las cenizas volaban con el viento y se perdían en el bosque, en ese bosque donde creo oír a Cosmo.

– ¡no lo creí, yo lo vi! – grito, sin darse cuenta.

En la planta baja, los chicos escuchaban el grito de tails.

– Sin nada mas que hacer, me retiro – anuncio Knuckles – tengo que seguir buscando.

– hey, Knuckles – le grito Sonic mientras salía tras de el – creo que esto es tuyo.

Le dio un fragmento de la Master Emerald, que Knuckles tomo con alegría, mirando perplejo como Sonic regresaba a su lugar, sin decir ni media palabra mas Knuckles se retiro.

En su travesía por el desierto, mientras Amy seguía a Sonic, tropezó con alzo en el suelo, y callo, cuando miro enfadada a aquel objeto que la había dejado caer se quedo anonadada, brillaba tanto como el sol, y parecía ser una Chaos Emerald, pero no lo era, cuando lo recogió del suelo, su resplandor desapareció y noto que se trataba de uno de los fragmentos de la Master Emerald, cuando encontró a Sonic, se lo dio a el.

Los días siguieron su curso, todos volvieron a lo suyo, mientras que Tails, se encontraba inmerso en una depresión que no lo favorecía, hace un año había estado igual, y sus amigos lo habían ayudado a salir de esa, pero esta vez, el no quería ayuda, esta vez, no había flor alguna en una maceta que la recordara, y que le hiciera saber que ella siempre estará con el.

Al quinto día, Cream se preocupo, intento entrar en casa de Tails, pero el la había echado, esa tarde la pequeña conejita hablo con su amiga Amy, que le había dicho – tranquila, Cream, Tails se pondrá bien, el es fuerte... solo es la depresión por perder a Cosmo. Pero lo superara, siempre lo hace.

Dos días después, una cálida tarde de verano, los cuatro amigos, Cream, Chesse, Amy y Sonic, se encontraban frente a la entrada de ese magnifico taller – ¿crees que es buena idea, Amy? – pregunto la conejita.

Amy sonrió y le dijo – claro, necesita despejar su mente, y lo mejor será con un buen día de campo.

Sonic iba al ultimo, cosa que es muy rara en el, había dicho que lo que necesitaba Tails era estar solo, sin que nadie lo molestase, pero a las chicas habían pensado que ya había estado solo mucho tiempo, y necesitaba apoyo de sus amigos, a regañadientes, obligado por Amy y su martillo gigante, había acudido y ahora iba cargando un montón de cosas para el día de campo.

– ¿todo esto es extremadamente necesario? – pregunto Sonic mirando sobre unas cajas.

Amy le dio una mirada significativa y dijo un rotundo – si – Sonic trago saliva después de eso, Amy podía ser muy amenazante – creo que Sonic debería hablar con el – Cream Chesse estuvieron de acuerdo.

Sonic protesto – ¿¡yo por que!?

– eres su mejor amigo, ¿si no eres tu, entonces quien?

Sonic se quedo callado, sin decir nada, hasta que llegaron al taller del acantilado.

Tocaron un rato, y un desaliñado zorro les abrió la puerta, Cream y Chesse que siempre la acompañaba, ahogaron un grito – ¿que hacen aquí? – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡por Chaos! ¿¡Tails que te has hecho!? – pregunto Amy.

Los dejo entrar – ¡no exageres Amy!

– Pero si no estoy exagerando, parece que te arroyo un coche – dramatizo.

Cream se había perdido, mientras Tails y Amy seguían con su batalla de diálogos, ella escuchaba las ridiculeces de ese par, cabeceo y grito – ¡Bien, ya basta! – todos, incluido Sonic, la miraron – hemos venido por un día de campo – finalizo – a invitarte.

– no estoy de humor – dijo el zorro y se dejo caer en el sillón.

Amy lo miro como mira a Sonic cada vez que quiere obligarlo a hacer algo, por suerte, su mirada también funcionaba con Tails – Quieras o no, arréglate que nos vamos – sentencio.

Tanto Tails como Sonic tragaron saliva.

No caminaron muy lejos, puesto que la zona era una muy bella, eligieron un lujar cerca de un prado repleto de flores, por Cream, con unos cuantos arboles con frondosas sombras, por Sonic, y por un precioso riachuelo que corría cristalino, por Amy, Tails, en cambio, no tubo decisión en ello, el prefería quedarse solo.

Cuando Sonic devoraba ansiosamente los chili dogs que había preparado Amy, Cream y Chesse estaban sentados haciendo coronitas de flores, y Tails, tomaba un refresco, creyó ori la voz de Cosmo, claramente, que le decía:

"_te extraño, tails"_ esa voz lo dejo helado, sonaba tan dolida, tan rota, tan cargada de sentimientos que no se pueden explicar con palabras. Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del zorro, y tan bajo que nadie mas que el pudo escuchar, dijo – y yo a ti.

Después de haberse divertido un rato, llegaron a casa de Tails, pero se fueron en seguida. Cream, tenia que ir con su madre al centro, Amy había quedado con unos amigos, y Sonic había querido ir a corretear un rato, por lo tanto Tails se quedo solo, de nuevo.

No tardo en escuchar la voz de Cosmo.

"_Tails, ven conmigo, por favor"_

Tails alarmado miro por la ventana, solo el viento susurraba contra las ramas.

"_Te extraño"_

Otra vez la voz volvió a escucharse, más fuerte.

"_no estés triste"_

Salió de su casa.

"siempre estaré contigo"

Corrió directo al bosque, mientras recibía indicaciones de esa suave voz de la que alguna vez se enamoro, y el destino le arrebato _"es por aquí" "sígueme"_

Volvió a perderse en la jungla, era un lujar hermoso, y la luz del ocaso aun llenaba el habitad, había flores de todas las clases, plantas que brillaban con un intenso fulgor, que parecían estar ardiendo.

La voz había desaparecido, dándose por vencido, Tails lloro sin consuelo, pero en ese entonces, la voz volvió:

"_Ven conmigo"_ le dijo.

Tails entre sorprendido y asustado, alzo la vista, en un lago que tenia al frente, una débil silueta se dibujaba entre las brumas, un resplandor verde casi no le permitía ver, era como tratar de mirar el sol de frente, tan cálido que le gustaría fundirse en ella, ella, era ella, sus hojas largas, y sus capullos abiertos, la miraban con una débil sonrisa, a sus ojos celestes como posos cristalinos, ella sonreía, y lloraba...

"_Te he estado buscando"_ dijo, y le tendió la mano _"ven conmigo"_

El lugar era hermoso, parecía el mismo cielo, Tails tallo sus ojos, pensando que comenzaba a tener alucinaciones, cuando volvió a abrirlos, la cara del fantasma de Cosmo estaba triste _"yo también Te amo"_ susurro.

Tails noto la carta en las manos de Cosmo, ella la tenía, ella había venido por la carta, ella era la flor que se había convertido en cenizas.

Extendió la mano, y tomo la de Cosmo, que le sonrió, Tails le limpio las lagrimas, sus almas se fundieron, sus labios se tocaron, en un tierno y apaciguador beso inocente, y ahora era verdaderamente feliz, porque sabia que estarían juntos por toda la eternidad...

...

_Tails se ha ido, al igual que lo hizo ella, al igual que lo hizo mi padre, todos los días recuerdo los buenos momentos que pase junto a todas esas personas, porque eso es lo que los mantiene con vida, los buenos recuerdos en la mente de sus amigos... se que ahora soy feliz con todos los amigos que tengo a mi lago, con todas esas personas especiales, pero añoro terriblemente a los que se han marchado._

– Vale, Cream ¿que tanto escribes en ese cuaderno? – pregunta inquisitivamente Amy, mi mejor amiga, esta muy feliz este día, ya que hoy, será el día de su primera cita con su héroe y amor de toda la vida, Sonic, aunque sinceramente creo que en algún momento saldrá corriendo.

Me apresuro a esconder mi cuaderno – solo tonterías, Amy, a demás, ya termine.

Amy se dejo caer a mi lado, y suspiro – no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años desde la partida de Tails – me di cuenta de que había lagrimas en sus ojos – como lo extraño.

– se que donde quiera que este... ahora es feliz.

Amy sonrió – si... ahora ha llegado mi turno de ser feliz... nos vemos.

Se puso de pie, y se marcho. Yo salí tiempo Después, mi madre y Chesse se encontraban haciendo pasteles en la cocina, ambos me sonrieron, me querían de verdad, así como yo los quería a ellos... siempre ame a Tails, lo ame de una manera que yo no comprendía, y siempre quise que fuera feliz, ahora lo era. Amar es querer que alguien sea feliz, aunque su felicidad, te dañe y deje un gran dolor en el pecho, así como su partida. _Tails, te extraño._

FIN.

**¿triste? ¿que dicen ustedes? dejen reviews por fa y comenten... **

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**ATTT: TARAH ZEN.**


End file.
